Love in the Wind
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: Three friends fall mysteriously into the Zelda world, and discover the new triforce of Fire, Genderswitching and Heart. What to do, what to do... M for lemons. So you know. Self inserts, me and two UNNAMED FRIENDS.
1. Love in the Wind

_O, haio. XD This is an SI fic starring me and… two friends… DXD  
Damn that tyrant. CURSE HER FOR PARANOIA._

Disclaimer-I don't even own a Zelda game. I have played the opening level of Twilight Princess. That is all. I COULDN'T EVEN CATCH A FISH.

Love in the Wind

Chapter 1-Hyrule

"Right, here is the first official meeting of the Legend of Zelda Appreciation group." said the boy pompously, grinning inanely, a strong British accent on his words.

The other two people rolled their eyes.

The speaker was a boy of around sixteen, to look at him-and about eight, to listen to him-of around six feet tall, long dark brown hair with a curl at the end and brown eyes, slightly chubby, with glasses.

The other two were a girl of fourteen and a bit, and a boy of eighteen. The girl was very cuddly, with wavy, dark brown hair, hazel-green eyes and glasses, a little over five foot, and the boy was just shorter than the speaker. He had brown hair too, and also hazel eyes, and you could easily tell that he was the oldest. In fact, he had glasses as well. They looked similar enough to be related, though they weren't.

"You know, Fee," said the second boy. "You're an idiot sometimes."  
"Sometimes?" asked the girl with a smile.  
"So?" replied the boy, Fee. "Come on, we need an official group handshake!"

"Why did we agree to this?" muttered the boy.  
"Because he came to another continent to glomp us?" replied the girl.  
The boy groaned.  
"Yeah…" he said to her, hugging her. "Fine." he said to Fee. "Put our hands in the middle, like the Triforce thing, make a triangle."

They went to put their hands together, from three directions.  
Anyone watching would probably only notice then that they were wearing gloves with Triforce images upon them. Fee's Triforce was a light watery blue, the girls a fiery orange, and the boys a pinky-red that he insisted was blood-but looked plain pink.

The triangles-within-triangles glowed, brighter and brighter.

They disconnected their hands in shock, but the glow continued.  
The three were scared. The girl immediately hugged the boy, and Fee hugged them both.  
The glow grew, brighter and brighter until it was a shining light that blocked out their vision.

And then it faded, and so did they.

* * *

"What… the hell?" asked Fee, waking up. "…why am I wearing linen?"  
"Why am I wearing a really…" started the girl, blushing as the phrase 'revealing outfit' was given up as an understatement. She let out an 'eek' and sat down, curling into as small a shape as she could.

The boy was staring, with little subtlety, at the girl, yet somehow managed to not get noticed.  
"We must be in Link's world!" said Fee excitedly. "We need codenames, you can be Kylie and Darin, and I'll be-"  
"Fee?" asked 'Kylie'.  
"… Lix!" exclaimed Fee.

"Like he didn't have enough nicknames as it was…" sighed 'Darin'. "Ok, the names are fine with me."  
"Me too." said Kylie.  
"Great!" said Lix. "Now… aren't you two cold?"  
"Yes." said Darin.  
"Nope." said Kylie. "Not at all."

There was a brief silence as Lix and Darin stared at her in disbelief.  
"Your finger is on fire." pointed out Lix slowly.

"…huh." she said, flicking her finger and seeing it vanish. "Cool. Wait, what?"  
"Is your glove glowing?" said Lix, interrupting her sudden franticness, looking carefully at the Triforce on Kylie's hand.  
Another flame appeared on her finger, and the uppermost of the triangles glowed brightly, a small flame appearing in the centre of the symbol.

"If she has a power I must have a power… I wonder what I can do…" mused Lix, mentally going through every power he could think of.

Darin looked briefly up from calming Kylie down, then looked back at the girl.

Then his head snapped round to Lix again.  
"Lix, you're a girl." he said.

Lix looked down. Indeed, she _was_ a girl. Her hair was curlier too.  
"_Cool_." she said.  
The left triangle on her glove was glowing, and a sign combining both of the gender symbols shone in the centre.

By now, predictably, Darin was wondering what he had.  
He concentrated, and nothing seemed to happen.

But the right triangle was glowing, and a pink heart appeared in the middle of the Triforce sign.

Lix sniggered.  
"Your power is heart."  
"…what kind of a power is Heart anyway?" complained Darin.

With that, both Lix and Kylie collapsed into laughter.  
At least, until it started to rain.

Then they stopped laughing, and started to run for shelter.

The only thing in sight was what looked like a large barn.  
In fact, it was a large barn. Who'd have guessed.

There was nothing around, even on top of the hill as they were, they could see nothing. Inside the barn there was very little-but in one corner was what looked like a scaled down version of the building, almost a small cottage in itself. Their curiosity piqued, they walked over to it, glad to be out of the rain.

Opening the door, they found a suite of four rooms, three of which seemed to be bedrooms, on what was a second floor of the small cottage-in-a-barn, and the other was an oversized living room and kitchen filling the bottom.

They stared open mouthed as they looked around.  
"Hey, Kylie, I think you should get out of those wet clothes." said Lix, an innocent smile on her face.  
"I don't have anything spare." said the other girl.  
"I know." smiled Lix.

"Pervert. Darin, tell him off!" said Kylie, smiling slightly.  
"Uh, Lix, don't be pervy." said Darin, trying very hard not to imagine Kylie naked. And failing.

Lix sniggered, knowing exactly what Darin was thinking.  
"Uh, so, we're going to sleep here?" asked Darin.

"I guess." said Lix. "There's three bedrooms. One each."  
"I don't know…" Kylie said. "This is probably someone's house!"

"Well, you can sleep in the rain if you like." pointed out Darin.  
Silence. Stillness.  
"I get that room." said Kylie, pointing.

* * *

A knock sounded early the next morning, when no-one was yet awake. With some groaning and irritated noises, someone finally reached the door.

The man knocking was about forty, with silvery hair and a small beard. He blinked as the door was opened.  
"Good morning, Miss…" he began, trailing off. "You're not wearing a bra."  
"No, I suppose I'm not." agreed Lix.

"That's really not the done thing…" mumbled the man. "Could you please go and put one on?"

Lix sighed, and went to her room-not stopping to question why there was a full wardrobe, in her size. It was too early.  
She returned a minute or so later. By now, both Kylie and Darin had appeared to find out what was going on.

"I knew it…" said the man in a whisper. "You three."  
"What about us?" asked Kylie.  
"That's a song." sniggered Lix, being ignored.

"You're the ones. You're coming was foretold, that's why this cottage was built. You will eliminate a great evil from this land."  
"Huh?" they all said. "Us? No, seriously…"

Seeing his expression, they had to go and sit down for a minute.

* * *

Into Hyrule? Sure, Lix could cope with that. Shapeshifting into a girl? Best thing that had happened for a long time. Saving the world? Well, that was weird, but hey.

The last few days had been… strange. Going to the nearby town for things they needed, making the cottage a nicer place to live, getting used to the slower pace, and simpler life of this world. It was better than she would have expected-though washing things by hand was hell.

* * *

This was the weirdest thing that had ever happened to Kylie. Inside the world of a computer game… seriously. Weird.  
And saving the world? Who did they think she was, Zelda?

Well, at least nothing weird had happened so far. Well, no more weird than finding out an abandoned barn had been refitted as a three person cottage for you sixty years ago. And they knew your breast size.

Well, at least the townspeople were friendly. And there was a very nice café too.  
Something was off about Darin though…

* * *

Something felt wrong. Darin was on edge all the time. Something… dangerous… nearby.  
Finding that he alone among the three of them had a chest in his room, containing a glowing sword and a shield, inscribed with words that reflected anything that they saw just made it all worse. Not to mention the clothes he'd noticed in his room.  
If playing twelve of the Zelda games had taught Darin anything, it was this: if you're wearing a green tunic and wielding a sword and shield, you're the one who's going to be doing _all_ the hard work.

He was totally out of his depth. They all were, even if they wouldn't admit it.

Well, at least he got to be out of his depth with Kylie…

* * *

They were here. The spell had worked, just as the sorcerer thought it would. The boy was an unexpected surprise, but the two girls were perfect.  
And they had somewhere they went regularly. Even better.

He'd just get a job there. Simple.  
Just. As. Planned.


	2. Flight of the Sorcerer

_Hey, wassup, people?_

Chapter Two-Flight of the Sorcerer

"Hey Lix. Morning." said Kylie sleepily.  
"Morning?" replied the odd, gender switching 'girl'. "Already? Wake me at noon…"

Kylie considered setting Lix' bedding on fire, but settled with pouring a mug of water over her with a snigger.

"I'm up, I'm up!" shouted an annoyed Lix, leaping up.  
"Huh... she's wearing clothes." said Kylie, surprised.

The slightly dressed 'girl' ran through the house searching for something to dry herself with.

Kylie found Darin staring in amusement.  
"She's insane." said Kylie cheerfully.  
"That's why we love her, right?" said Darin.  
"Yup." said Kylie with a smile.

Tentatively, Darin embraced her. She hugged him back, and he sighed to himself. He needed to _say _something…

* * *

"Cocoa, please." asked Kylie to the waiter, a tall, purple haired boy with n austere air. He looked a little old to be working in a café, but they didn't bother asking.  
"Same for me." said Lix, not even noticing the very, very purple boy.

"Of course." said the boy, with a very soft, melodic voice.

"_I'm sure I recognise him…_" thought Kylie.  
"He's hot, don't you think?" asked Lix with a grin.  
"Totally." agreed Kylie. "And you are adapting to being a girl disturbingly well."  
Lix only sniggered, and they waited for the drinks to come.

They arrived, after a few minutes, carried out by the purple boy, who gave a slight-and rather mocking-bow, and said.  
"Enjoy."

Kylie was ready to say something back to him, possibly rude, but he had already left. She sighed, and picked up her drink, seeing that Lix had already started to drink hers and was almost choking on the heat.

She laughed, and sipped at hers. It was hot, but bearable.  
She sipped some more.

"Soo…" said Lix, slurring her words oddly. "How hooooot was that guy theen?"  
"Lix?" asked Kylie, confused, drinking some more.  
"He was reeeeaaaally hoooot…" she said, swaying from side to side. "I'd sooo totally hit thaaat…"

"I suppose he was quite hot…" agreed Kylie, worried. "What's wrong with you?"  
"Oh, I feel great!" said Lix, giggling. "This drink is grrreeeaaaaaat!"  
"Ohgod." said Kylie. "She's quoting cereal adverts. Lix, what's wrong with you?"

Kylie was worried. To brace herself, she drank more of her tea, finished it in fact.  
"I hope that waiter is single…" sighed Lix.  
"Me too." said Kylie giggling.  
What had she been worried about again?

Lix collapsed on the table, and Kylie wondered what was happening.  
"Liiiix, are you plaaaaying?" she asked, walking over to her, almost falling over. "Whoah… why is the ground moooving?"

There was no answer, and she rolled Lix over, noticing her friends lack of underwear, again. It seemed very funny at that moment, and Kylie fell into convulsive laughter.

And then collapsed asleep.

The purple-man appeared with a smirk, and grabbed Lix. He rose into the air with a strong wind, and vanished at a huge speed.

* * *

"I wonder how surprised Lix and Kylie will be to see me." said Darin, walking into town, wearing green.  
He didn't have much choice; it was the only colour he had had in his wardrobe.

His mind began to wander, imagining all the things two teenage girls could get up to alone…  
He slapped himself.  
"Bad…" he said aloud.

He rounded the corner, and saw a purple man lifting an unconscious Kylie into the air.  
He instantly ran, but the figure vanished with a gust of wind, and he fell to a halt.

"I know who that was…" he said, incredulous.

"Vaati…"

* * *

"Oh, awake now."  
Kylie opened her eyes.

In front of her was a figure with purple clothes, hair, almost everything, but red eyes. His clothes were a tunic and cape, both purple, and a complicated set of red bottoms. He had slightly tinted skin, purple of course, and pointed ears. There was a cap upon his head, with a golden crown, embossed with a red gem. The golden theme was enforced by the clasp on his cloak, and by his belt.

Kylie recognised the man.  
"Vaati!" she gasped. "Lix, we got drugged and kidnapped by Vaati!"

The odd thing was that she didn't sound upset, and the odder thing was that she jumped up and tried to hug the sorcerer, who looked surprised and very amused.  
"Ungh… it's before noon again, isn't it…" groaned Lix. She awoke properly. "No jug of water-wait. Where are we?"

"You're mine." interjected Vaati. "I brought you to this world. Not enough girls around who look good. I mean, how am I supposed to build a harem without hot girls?"  
"Why, thank you." said Lix. Kylie was blushing at the implied compliment. "So, we have to like have sex with you and stuff?" asked Lix, sounding very, very happy about the prospect.

Vaati stopped.  
"It's no fun when they're slutty…" he complained.  
"Oh." said Lix. "Umm… please leave me? I'm saving myself for marriage?"

"Good." said Vaati. "Keep that up and I'll let you choose a fetish. I'll be back later."  
"He'sgonnaletmechooseafetishandigettopretendtobescarediloveroleplayohgodigettobeapersonalslut!" said Lix bouncing up and down.  
"Is that a good thing?" asked Kylie. "_Of course it is you stupid girl! Vaati is __**So Hot.**_" said a not so quiet voice inside her.  
"That's the stupidest question I have ever heard." said Lix. "Course it is!"  
Kylie thought, and smiled.  
"I guess so…"

* * *

"No. Just no." growled Darin, heading for the cottage at an impressive speed, pulling open the barn door alone with ease, despite its impressive weight, entering the cottage and storming to his room, where he opened a small chest.

He placed the glowing sword and scabbard upon his back, despite worrying how well he could use it, and buckled the shining shield onto his left arm.

He didn't notice the heart emblem on his glove glowing, not as he rushed out of the cottage, out of the barn, out of the town, headed for a place that he knew by virtue of far too many hours playing videogames.

He would get Kylie back.  
And Lix. Lix too.

* * *

_Secreeet romance. XD Yeeaaaah. Right. _


End file.
